Breaking Dawn
by Eve Catherine Anne
Summary: Passion, blood, betrayal and the first steps as a creature which has charmed the living and dared the dead for more than six centuries. Breaking Dawn- the story of the modern day Dracula... but this time he gets the girl... and isn't killed.
1. Chapter 1

_**Breaking Dawn**_

_**Eve Catherine Anne**_

**Chapter One: Bullets**

Sleeping can be seen in one of two ways- as a time to relax or as a chore, something that has to be done but which you don't really want to do. I saw it in the second way. For me, sleeping was like being in Heaven, sleeping on a cloud instead of a normal bed and instead of just a blanket, there was an Angel wrapped around me, unmoving and unbelievably gorgeous. That's right, I had my own personal Angel to sing me to sleep and God did I love it… God, did I love him.

Edward Cullen.

If I told Edward that I thought of him as an Angel, he would more than likely strike up an annoyingly strong argument. You see, Edward doesn't think he has a soul… I do. I think he has the most beautiful soul in the World. See, Edward isn't really an Angel, no matter how much I tell myself that he is. He isn't even Human…

He's a Vampire. My Vampire.

"You're awake?" He spoke, his words floating from his mouth like ribbon and sending the tiny hairs on my back straight up. I pretended I was still asleep. Edward sighed. "Please wake up, Bella," he begged. I kept breathing. He sighed again. "Well, well… it seems like my fiancé is in an eternal sleep… I'll just have to find someone else to be my bride-" I turned, quickly, around so that I was face to face with him. He smiled that crooked smile and, eyes still open, placed his icy lips on mine… some people have an alarm clock, I have Edward. I moved in closer to him when he had pulled his head back, ending the kiss. Wrapping my arms around his cold, hard chest I said my first words of the day.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen." I couldn't say his name without smirking. Edward chuckled.

"Morning, Miss. Swann, soon to be Cullen," he murmured, planting kisses up and down my neck, sending my heart into overdrive. I shivered and tried to sound as calm as possible when I spoke.

"Any plans for today?"

"Well, I'm sorry to say that I'll have to be going soon… otherwise Charlie will actually shoot me."

"Like that would work! The bullets would go flying all over the place!" Edward laughed, taking a coil of hair in his hand and winding the strands around his fingers.

"See that's why I don't want be here… we wouldn't want one of those bullets to hit you now, would we?"

"Ahhh, my knight in shining armour knows what he's doing, doesn't he?" I teased.

"Well, yes he does," Edward said, running his free hand lightly down my back and putting his forehead to mine. He was tauntingly close. He was still winding my hair around his fingers but then I stopped him with my hand. I brought my hand to his cheek and kissed him rolling on top of him and arching my back. Surprisingly, Edward let me pass the boundary, allowing me to undo the first couple of buttons on his shirt. In fact, it was him who took it further, sliding his hand under my top and running soothing circles on my hip with his fingers. His chest heaved and he let out a small groan as his began to work his way with his lips from my cheek down to my collarbone. I took my hand off his chest and wound both of my arms around his neck, half expecting him to stop, but no. Instead, he ran his hand from my hip up to my ribcage. Before I had made the decision that I wanted to marry him before I went 'all the way', I would have gladly pursued this heavenly, tortuous experience. Post the time in the meadow a couple of days back, Edward had been more reckless than usual, kissing me with more urgency. But I had made my decision. Ignoring the flood of energy surging around my body, I pushed him away. "Oh, no fair," he growled, breathing hard, against the bottom of my neck. His breath was so cool that I felt goose bumps rise all over my body. I pushed him down back onto the bed and lifted my knee from his hip. Sitting up, and panting slightly, I ran my hand through my knotty hair.

"That was just a taster," I breathed.

"Indeed," Edward said, looking up at me. "And I wish to taste some more." I only had enough time to see the evil glint in his eye before I was back down on the bed, Edward on top of me. One arm was wrapped around my waist and his other hand was beneath my top, an inch of an inch away from my chest. My breathing was hard, uneven and the argument of whether or not I should continue with this raged in my head. Slowly, I felt him to begin to move his hips up and down as his tongue traced up the side of my neck and then stopped behind my ear. His hand moved from beneath my chest to the hollow at the bottom of my neck, making it even harder to breathe. His thumb pressed, lightly, in the hollow and, giving in, I scrunched the material of his shirt in my hand. I arched my back up, so I was closer to him. This sudden jerk caught Edward off-guard and he instinctively pushed me back down onto the bed, still kissing my neck. I ran my hands down to his belt buckle and I heard him chuckle, darkly. "I'm all yours," he whispered, running the hand that was on my neck down to the elastic at the top of my pyjama bottoms. He moaned slightly as I kissed his lips, passionately, letting my tongue enter his mouth. As I did, he pulled the elastic down ever so slightly but then he paused. His breathing was harder than usual and just before he vanished from my sight he growled, sounding frustrated.

Charlie walked in and gave me an extremely confused look as he entered my room. I could understand why- any father would react that way to a panting daughter with her arms in the air, holding nothing.

"Bella, what are… what are you… Bella?" My brain froze. And then,

"I fell… I was jumping on the bed and I-I fell," I stuttered. I swear I heard a small laugh at that point and it certainly wasn't Charlie who had made the dark snicker.

"Oh... Well, I was wondering whether you had any plans today?"

"Um... I think Alice wants to take me out shopping for the Wed... I mean-"

"I know what you meant and I've been thinking... there really isn't an point in me being grumpy about your marriage and so I've decided to accept it. Have a good time shopping." I grinned- Charlie had accepted it. I jumped off my bed and went to him, giving him a hug. Charlie smiled and hugged me back. "I'll be out fishing today... send my best regards to Alice."

"I will." He gave a small smile and then walked back down the hallway. When I was sure he was out of earshot I closed the door and turned back into the room. "Edward! I am going to kill you!" Again, another small laugh sounded. "Where the hell are you?"

"Down here." He was underneath the bed, his head resting on his arms.

"You know the effect you have on me! You know I would've given-"

"I wasn't the only one on the seduction path, Bella. You were dangling the bait and I was simply accepting the delicious gift. You were irresitable," Edward said, his voice smooth and charming.

"I-I..." I blushed.

"And don't you know it," Edward said, staring at me with those fiery eyes. He got up from under the bed and grinned.

"You would've gone all the way, wouldn't you?" I accused.

"Well-"

"You know I wanted to wait! God! It's daylight robbery!" He rushed to my side, kneeling.

"I wasn't thinking but I know that I would've stopped before we went too far- I promise you!" I sighed- he was so sincere that it had to be true.

"I know." He wrapped his arms around my waist.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Realisation

**Chapter Two: Realisation**

After the passionate scenario I had experienced this morning, I was thoroughly confused. I mean, it wasn't as if I hadn't enjoyed it, because it certainly had my day a better one. It was just that I had told him that I wanted to wait. His sudden desperation to cling himself to me so suddenly had taken me by surprise and I had a funny feeling that something was wrong. Edward was, annoyingly, the perfect gentleman and though I had certainly tried to take advantage of him in the past, I was fairly certain that even I wouldn't have gone that far if he had told me that he didn't want to... at least, I think I would have resisted.  
It was as I drove, in my treasured red truck, that I had one of my moments- one of those moments when I realised that Edward Anthony Cullen actually did love me. It was an odd moment, but also one that brought on a rush of happy feelings... In fact, I was so happy that my brain managed to block out the sound of the beeping cars behind me, egging me to go through the green light.

I arrived at the sport's shop with a horrible feeling of foreboding. I didn't want to have to go into the shop and take my post behind the counter and have to pretend to be happy when I knew what I could be doing. It was going to be a busy afternoon- one that involved the hectic process of choosing dresses and flowers and tasting cake and wine. Alice was going to be excited and I knew I wouldn't be able to resist smiling too due to the fact that Alice's tauntingly beautiful face could bring up such a contagious smile.  
"Morning, Bella!" Mike Newton, still as enthusiastic as a spaniel, hopped up behind me, causing me to drop my handbag. "Oh, sorry!" Mike bent down and began to pick up the clutter of objects on the floor. He tactfully passed over the box of sanitary towels and went, instead, to pick up a brochure on wedding entertainment. I saw the tips of his ears redden slightly and a feeling of guilt washed all over me as he put on _his _fake smile. "Planning already?" I nodded, giving him a small smile and picked up the box and my mobile phone. Mike murmured something and then handed me the array of different items he had collected from the floor. My phone vibrated in my hand- Alice had sent me an alarm that I had two hours until she came and collected me. I looked up from the text message to find Mike looking particularly miserable.  
"Are you alright?" I knew he wasn't. Mike did have a very obvious attraction to me and I did like him, very much so, but... he wasn't my type...  
"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." There was an especially awkward silence, but just before I went to break it, he spoke. "So, Bella, what are you doing here?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Bank holiday, Bella," he indicated towards the sign on the door. I groaned- so I had come out here for nothing.  
"So, what are you doing here?" I asked, attempting to make a bearable conversation.  
"Just fancied a walk, you know… then I saw you and-" Mike was cut short as a blur of black shot past us on the road. It was a motorbike and not only was it a motorbike, it was one I was only too familiar. A question entered my head and knocked against my brain as the sound of the roaring engine came to a halt around the corner.  
What was Jacob doing here?


End file.
